Sunrise
by Garnon
Summary: This is the story about Bella's half-brother David. After his live in Jacksonville with his mother Renée he discovers that there is more about his mysterious half-sister. He enters a new world and tries to find a place in it. please comment
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of school after the summer break in Jacksonville. As usual I was running late for school, for I missed the school bus ones again.

When ever I waited alone for the bus the bus driver passed by without noticing me. I was used to that and so not taken by surprise that I had to walk

to school. I had been kind of suspecting this to happen since it was the first day of school most kids had there parents drop them of at school if they

did not have their own car or someone else that could give them a ride. As I arrived I quietly slipped in the class like I often did. Every one else would

be in trouble by the number of times I missed the beginning of the lesson but teachers where just like students or any one else for that matter and

never noticed that I was missing. I can not say why but it has been like that my whole life. Maybe because I was totally plain looking, there was

nothing outstanding at me at all. Not in a good way but in a bad way neither. I was 1,75 meter tall which is the average at my age of 17. My hare was

dark brown and my eyes the same which is the most often color world wide. I dressed like every other teenager jeans and shirts most often blue. Even

my name David is on the top ten list in America. It was not that people did not like me or so they just did not notice and I did not make any efforts to

change that. I liked to be on may own and never felt the need for any friends. When I was younger my mother Renée set up play dates for me but I

never enjoyed them. Though I was absolutely average on the outside the inside was quite the contrary. The other kids were always thrilled about

different stuff then me and I did not now what to do with them. I am what most people would call a dreamer, but not in that Martin Luther-King way

that makes some one to move the world more in that way that my thoughts were never in the present and always busy with daydreams. So my mom

gave up on that and just let me be. She always said I reminded her of my older half-sister Bella with one difference. Apparently Bella was always really

responsible and kept holding our mom back from all the crazy stuff that run through her mind while I jumped right in and got along with all that fun.

The truth is I always tried to hold her back too, but like every one else she did not notice. I never met my half-sister. Before I was born she married and

moved right after collage to Europe with her husband. Sometimes she called my mom but most of the time they just wrote each other emails. When the

bell rang to end the first class I waited a bit longer for the other ones to get out first. Otherwise they would all run in to me. That often happened to

me that some one run in to me or was going to sit on me and stuff like that, like I was invisible. But with time comes practice and by now I could avoid it

most of the time. I got pretty good at slipping through the hallway and choosing seats that no one ales would like to take. I made it through the day

and was not in a hurry to get out off school like the others so I was probably the last one to leave. When I crossed the parking lot I did not pay much

attention and it got me totally off guard. I did not even see it coming, like in the movies when they look up and stare horrified at the danger. I just felt

the insane pain of my crushing bones as if a car rolled over me. It took a while till I realized that, that was exactly what actually happened. I would

have screamed but I could not. My eyes where about to close, all I saw was that the car stopped and the feet in heeled shoes that got out of the care

before I lost conscious.

Then everything was dark. I was lost in my pain. I tried to open my eyes but I could not. Then I had the feeling that some one would brush my back

with sandpaper and I was unable to cry stop. It stopped anyway and instead I felt like flying. Every weight disappeared and I knew that I was dead.

And I was fine with it for there was nothing waiting for me. I had no one that would miss me accept my parents and I was sorry for that but it was not

enough to fight death. Suddenly the entire weight that had fallen of me came back at ones, even heavier and I could feel that it broke every last bone

that had not been broken before. I did not know what had happened or where I was. I could not say how much time passed all I knew was that the

pain grew weaker and weaker until the last thing that hurt was my chest every time my heart weakly hit against my rips or lung. I was relieved and

glad that it would be all over soon. And kind off curious what would come after death. I had never been religious but now I prayed and made my peace

just incase. If it had not been so painful I would have laughed for it seemed to me that death had chosen me to make a very bad joke out off my dying,

by releasing the pain and let it return even stronger just to letting me suffer even more. I had been almost abele to see the light when the worst pain

off all hit me. It started at my throat like fire burning me from the inside out. It came so hard on me that I could not imagine to have ever felt pain

before. This was the real thing everything else was nothing. In my head I tried to think of a reason why I deserved this torture. What crime condemned

me to such pain? Why would god not just let me die? Was it because I tried to cheat my way into heaven by praying at the last minute? The pain grew

stronger but so did I. The scream of suffer echoed in my ears before I realized it was mine. My body twisted without command till cold hands gripped

me and hold me tied. In shook my eyes opened wait. A young woman not much older then me was holding me down on a back seat of a car. In the

driver seat was a man I could not see but I could hear his velvet voice. What had happened? I had no idea who they were or what they wanted from

me. It seemed like he was trying to tell me something but I could not understand him. All that mattered was the pain, the fire that burned my body to

ashes. I screamed," Pleas kill me! Why won't you just kill me?"The day turned to night and I tried to get my self together. The scream became a

whimper, body twisting became a shaking and at sunrise I was abele to listen. "Don't worry! You'll be fine! I am Bella, your half sister.", her voice

sounded like the ringing of little bells. By all those pictures of my half sister that I have seen I could tell that she was not the one she claimed to be.

First of all she was way to young and much more pretty. Her eyes shimmered golden and the eyes of my sister where chocolate brown. I was certain of

that because my mother often said how lucky she was that both her children got there fathers eyes. Still I had to admit there was a similarity. She

looked like a better version of my half-sister. Like a Hollywood actress dressed up to stare in the movie "The life of Bella Cullen". She kept on talking to

me about stuff that would change or something like that.

It was impossible to pay attention while the fire burned me alive. The fire was retrieving from my legs and arms but it also started

to burn even hotter in my chest. Then the car stopped in front of a big white house on the edge of a clearing in the middle of a forest. I closed my eyes

while the pain grew stronger and my heart tried to jump out of my chest. All fire burned now only in my racing heart and then nothing. It was over. My

heart stopped beating. By now I was more then ready to day but I didn't. Ones again dead let me live to suffer. There was a pain in my throat similar

to the burning but not as bad and thirst. If I could get something to drink, of that I was sure, would also the burn in my throat disappear. The sound of

light footsteps and breathing of at least eight people was right next to me. "David?" I opened my eyes. I found my self on a white couch in a big bright

living room. I turned to the bell ringing voice. It was the girl or women that claimed to be my sister. Beside her seven other people that looked just like

her. No not people there was something wrong with them I couldn't say what but I new it was. I jumped over the couch to put my back against the

wall and prepared to protect my self. Not even a second. That was too quick. How did I do that? The others seemed to be surprised as well. They all

stopped breathing and looked unbelieving at the couch. All but one, the Bella lookalike looked totally calm at me. "What happened?" asked the blond

one that looked slightly older then the rest. "WOW" shouted the big one with dark curls. The one with the velvet voice from the car and reddish brown

hare answered the question. "He is still here! I can here him. He is confused and afraid." "What do you mean he is still here? Of course he is. He is right

over there." sad the one that looked like Bella. "You can see him?" asked the smallest one of them. She had an elf face with bristly short black hare.

"You can't?" So I am dead, perhaps a ghost? I wasn't sure what they meant but if she was the only one that could see me maybe I should take the

chance and run of. The one from the car responded instead of the small „None of us can Bella. And right now he considers to run away. Would you

mind?" "Oh I get it! Sure." How did he know that? For a second she looked like she would focus on something and then every one was looking at me

ones more.


	2. Chapter 2

A Vampire, it did not take long to convince me, for I could feel the difference. All the strength, the speed, my better senses and the thirst, most of all

the thirst, were proof enough. Apparently I was not just a vampire I also had a gift. My gift was to be invisible. Although I was not really invisible I just

appeared to be invisible for everyone but my sister. She had also a gift, a shield that protected her and everyone that she took under it from abilities

like mine or Edwards. Her husband Edward was abele to read minds that is how he new what I wanted to do before, even though he had not seen

me. They told me that they were not like the others. I could drink the blood of animals instead of killing people. I would not have to be a monster. It

was an easy decision to make, for a live as a monster was out of the question. Then they told me what had happened. After I did not come home from

school my mom got worried and after calling the police she called her ex Charley Swan. Since he was a police chief she hoped he could tell her what to

do. Charley went to Bella to ask if she could do something about it. He did not know what she was but he knew that someone named Jacob, a friend of

Bella and the boyfriend of her daughter Renesmee, was a werewolf and he hoped he could sniff me out or something like that. Bella wanted Alice, the

small Vampire with the short black hare, to find me. Alice had the ability to see the future or at least a possible future. All she could see was a small

bridge but not me. Carlisle the leader or father of the group said that this had to be something about my gift. Bella and Edward went to Jacksonville to

find me anyway. They found my scent at the parking lot and the sent of some one else. Since my trail ended there they followed the other one to the

office of my principal. Edward could read in her mind that she had hit me with her car and had thrown my dead body over a bridge afterwards. Bella and

Edward were surprised to find me alive. After three days just barely alive but still, alive. It was Bella's decision to make me one of them. Edward said

that he would not do it for he believed it would be better to let me die, like I would have without the supernatural. But Bella could not stand the

thought that Renée would lose me like this. So she bit me her self. In a few days I had to call Renée and tell her that I am in Berlin and fine but that I

wanted to be on my own. Then Bella would call her and suggest that I could live with her and Edward for a while. Renée would be relieved enough to

allow it and in two month I would be eighteen anyway. The burn in my throat got stronger and without Jasper controlling my emotions I do not think I

would have been able to hold out that long. We were still all in the living room when I could hear it. My whole attention went to the rising sound of two

heart beats. One fast and light the other one slower and heavy. And then every thing went really quick. A girl and her boyfriend walked in and I caught

there scent. His scent was not appealing at all but hers was great and without thinking twice I attacked her. At the same second all Cullen's jumped in

front of her and Rosalie, the pretty blond, kicked me against the wall. Out of reflex I turned invisible and attacked again. Now Bella was the only one

able to see me and I attacked her first but Edward must have read my mind because he kicked me right before I was able to hit Bella. By then Bella

must had put up her shield. Emmet and Jasper grabbed me and I could not move anymore. I snapped at them and tried to break free. Esme and

Rosalie walked out of the house with the girl and a giant wolf, so they must be Renessmee and Jacob I thought. After a while I got my self together or

to be precise Jasper did.

"Well this is going to be harder then I thought!" Bella mumbled to her self.

"What did you expect? We told you that you were an exception." Jasper seemed to be satisfied with his response or with this situation. But that would

be weird.

Jacob entered the room, wearing nothing but shorts, his body was trembling. "This bloodsucker cannot stay hier! He has to leaf or I rip him apart!" he shouted pointing at me.

"Don't worry he will learn it! He hasn't eaten jet and then you enter, it's not his fault." Bella said.

"Bella do you now what you are saying? He tried to kill Renesmee, Your daughter!" he hissed at her.

"But…"

"No he is right!" Edward interrupted Bella.

"It is to dangerous to let him hunt here, a specially with his ability. He could break loose and kill someone. For now we get him some animals to feed on but then we have to go some where with him where he can't harm someone."

"What about Renesmee?" Jacob asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"She is coming with us of course! ... No I don't think that will be a problem! Bella is right at this point he will learn to control him self and if he would have had eaten I am sure the sent of a half vampire would not have been such tempting for him. … I am able to protect my daughter so I am not risking her live, dog! But you are welcome to come with us. … Yes Carlisle Greenland would be a good idea!"

Edward answered all the thoughts of the people without waiting for them to be spoken out.

"Then we should leave tonight." Carlisle suggested.

"Alright but then wait for me. I have to talk with my pack." Jacob barked.


	3. Chapter 3

I fed on two elks that they got me, but they tasted like rotten vegetables. It would not be so easy to stay on that diet. I was ashamed for attacking

Renesmee before but it would be a lie if I said I was not thinking about drinking her blood anymore. The fact that Edward was able to read my mind

made it even worse. At least he would know when I would try it again, this way I would not kill her. Edward and Jasper were with me in the kitchen

wile the rest of the family prepared to leave to night. Edward made an annoyed face. He probably read my mind and was starting to regret that he did

not let Jacob rip me apart. "No it's not about you! Leah Clearwater a girl from Jacobs pack is coming to complain about our leaving. Well not our leaving.

We couldn't be far enough but her brother Seth wants to come with Jacob and us." Edward explained. "I'm sorry that I'm such trouble." I said quietly.

"Don't worry. You're not worse than Emmet. As a matter of fact we went to Greenland too when he was a newborn. Do you think you can join us in the

living room while we are talking to Leah?" he asked. "Sure if she smells as bad as Jacob, than it won't be a problem I guess." Jasper looked doubting to

Edward but he did not say anything. Everyone, except Jacob and Renesmee, was already waiting in the living room and it seemed like they had already

packed everything for the trip. Then I could here it again the beating of a heart. Edward and Jasper stud to the left and right beside me and held me

tight on my shoulders. I got really nervous and even though Jasper tried to calm me I turned invisible, prepared for danger. Jaspers hand gripped my

shoulder tighter. "Bella?" Carlisle requested. She turned to him and after a short look at his face she nodded. I was sure she had put up her shield for

Jaspers grippe on me lessened a little. Leah walked right in and looked really mad. I was right I could handle this. Her scent did not tempt me. She was

wearing shorts and a top and her hair was short and black. "Welcome Leah!" Carlisle said gently. "So now you turned another one! Are you planning

on killing every human you now? For Bella you had Jacobs's permission but the treaty is still valid. Sam won't be happy to hear this." she barked at

Carlisle. "Since when are you in Sam's pack? I thought you are with Jacob?" Edward inquired. "Apparently there is no such pack anymore, since you are

taking Jacob and my brother with you." her body shivered while she yelled at them. "Where is this monster anyway I thought you would make sure

that he wont run lose?" Leah continued. "He is right here with us.", answered Carlisle. She looked confused. "Let me…" Bella started but I interrupted

her, "No, I can do it my self!" Leah took a step back startled by the voice out of nowhere. I focused and tried to push the instinct of self-protection

aside. It worked which made me kind of proud of my self. With eyes opened wide she looked right in to my red eyes. She shook her head slowly

unbelieving what she saw. Edwards's eyes also opened wide and his gaze went from her to me and back. That felt kind of strange and I turned back to

be invisible again. Without any further word Leah turned around and ran out. Every one looked at Edward and waited for an explanation. "Well what

was that all about?" Emmet asked. "She decided to come with us to Greenland!" reported Edward. "Why she hates us?" wondered Rosalie. Edward

took a short look at me and said, "I think she wants to protect her little brother." It seemed like they all figured this to be obvious except Bella, she

looked still skeptic. She looked him right in his eyes and then he nodded as if he had answered a question. But that was not possible since he could

not read her mind.

After sunset we took off. I was in the backseat with Jasper and Emmet beside me, Edward was driving and Bella sat beside him. This way they could

make sure that nothing would go wrong. Jasper was there to calm me, Emmet to fight, Edward to read my mind and Bella because she was the only

one that could see me when I used my gift. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Rosalie drove the car in front of us while Jacob, Renesmee, Seth and Leah drove

the car behind us.


End file.
